The Biggest Challange
by Mikayla.V
Summary: Inazuma Japan just won the FFI and they believe that there's no team that can beat them but it all comes to an end when Coach Kudou accepts a match against an unknowned group. An all girls team, - Full Sumary Inside -


****

**This is the first time in months i worte a story here because i failed my test and i was on hols so yah! Hope ya'all enjoy! just don't lose your marble or go raving mad at me alrighty .**

* * *

Inazuma Japan just won the FFI and they believe that they are the strongest in the world but that world is just about to end when Coach kudou accepts a match with an unknowned group. Luckly Ichinose, Domon and Fibio are returning to join them but the problem gets worst when the team is a team full of talented girls who's techniques are out of this world but how can they handle not falling in love as well. Cough* Hiroto * Fibio* Fubuki* Kidou* Cough.

Plot -

* * *

" Swords circle"

" Black Winter"

" Pentagon of death"

" Rotation Whirlwind"

" The Knight!"

" Crystal tornado"

" Storm tornado"

" Hell Unicorn gate"

Soccer balls zoomed into the goal net as the rotation never stopped. A long chocolate haired girl with pink eyes stood in front of the net as she turned to face her panting teammates and coach.

" do it again" the blonde coach spoke coldly as she turned a and walked towards the entrance " if you girls think you have a standing chance of beating Inazuma Japan then your wrong, do it again. I don't care how tired you are! Just do it again!" she lowered her voice forcefully as she threatened them before walking away in her tight ,black office clothes.

The chocolate haired girl faced her teammates " hey captain! Do we have to do it again?" she complained to a cherry haired girl with lavender orbs, the captain's uniform was tied to show her bellybutton as her skirt was shorter than everybody else.

" Orders are orders Rikako" the captain whined back as she stood up before falling back onto the soft grass " 5 minutes break everybody" the team sighed in relief.

Rikako and two other members sat down next to the captain " Tazusa, could you sing and play on your guitar for me please" the cherry captain begged. The dark lavender haired girl with shoulder length hair tied into a pony tail smiled as shestood up to grabbed her guitar. A snowy haired girl with two little pig tails at the back of her long hair stared up into starry sky as her sapphire eyes wandered into space.

" Check it out Hitomi, Shikara-chan is lost in the wonderest world of imagination" Rikako whispered to the captain. Tazusa returned as she began to pluck on the guitar and sing with her angelic voice.

_Youu With all your friends out there_

_Annd there's notthing you can't doooo_

_To stop me now_

_I have my support so just _

_leave me in heaven with themm_

" hey ! You guys don't mind if I join you would you?" a black haired boy sat down as he passed them water and their towels. A scarlet haired girl with layered hair sat down with them " I swear! Coach Tsukima is killing me" she complained before joining Hitomi on the ground.

" you are soo.. Right Ericka" the captain muttered.

" can you even believe she promised a match with Inazuma Japan which is pretty much impossible for the coach of a unknown soccer team" Rikako laughed.

" on an small island of the coast of Kyoto" Hitomi added lying on the ground.

"the only soccer team on the island" Kenji continued as he slouched back a bit.

" an all girls team" Ericka spoke as she drank more water.

"what?" Shikara asked finally returning from the world of imagination.

* * *

Inside a dark room...

" Yes , I would like to challenge my team against yours Coach Kudou" a cool voice spoke in a dark office.

" I'm the coach of the Coastal Kyoto Girls , I am Coach Saki Tsukima" the blonde coach said as the telephone was leaned against her ear.

After a few walks around the room she got and answer" thank you very much Coach Kudou. We will see you and your team on Friday then, have a good day" she placed the phone down before leaving the office.

" Those girls better be practicing by the time i get down there"as the coach slowly made her way down in her highheels.

* * *

**Next chapter- We are not sexist.**

**Preview- **"WHAATT?" the Inazuma japan team screamed together.

" Yes!we are going to the coastal island in kyoto" a pink haired boy with spiky hair jumped for joy as he yelled " Its time to ride the waves!"

Coach Kudou crossed his arms before saying " you were challanged by another team"

" so we'll just take that team out like the others" a forward named someoka said as the team agreed.

Haruna gasped from her laptop as she yelled " guys! this team isn't even registered at all" she said as she stared at the coach " why did you except a match with them coach?"

" because i would like you to know that there maybe other teams in this world who are stronger than you" he turned around and began to walk " just because you won the FFI doesn't mean that you're the only ones training"

A lavender haired girl stared at her notebook before speaking " your team is an unkown team" Fuyuka continued as she shivered a bit " Its an all girls team"

********

**DUH DUH DUH DUH! Shocker for the team :) review if you like it :)**


End file.
